Overprotective
by FifiDoll
Summary: Sequel to the Hudmel fic, Like A Family. There are some interesting outcomes to the family's trip to Chicago and Kurt and Finn handle it admirably.


**Sequel to the Hudmel fic, Like A Family, but this can be read as a stand alone.**

**Overprotective**

Six months ago Kurt would have never thought that he'd be standing in a pastel pink room folding baby clothes and putting them away in a dresser. Nor did he ever think that Finn would be standing right next to him, hanging a mobile from a white crib decked out in frilly blankets. It was a strange sight to be seen, but to the two of them, it felt natural.

Finn let out a soft laugh and asked, "Remember when they told us about the baby?"

Kurt sighed and said reminiscently, "Of course I remember that day. We were so angry."

"Now it's just kind of cool, you know?" Finn said.

Kurt nodded and folded the hundredth little pink outfit to tuck in the dresser drawer. He thought back to that day, the details as vivid as if it were yesterday.

_It was summertime and Finn and Kurt sat anxiously on the couch in the living room, wondering just what their parents were all giddy about. The last time they acted like this they'd been planning a spring break trip to Chicago, and the time before that they were announcing their engagement. "Are we in trouble?" Finn whispered to Kurt, confused._

"_I doubt it," Kurt replied. "Look at them; they're way too excited to be about to punish us."_

"_Boys, we've got some big news for you two," Burt said, a proud smile on his face._

_Finn and Kurt stared up at their parents, minds racing with possibilities. Carole beamed and exclaimed, "I'm pregnant!"_

_Both teenagers froze. "But…mom…I'm seventeen…isn't it a little late for another one?" Finn asked stupidly._

_Kurt's jaw was dropped and he couldn't really process what was going on. They were going to be _seniors in high school_ in the fall – they couldn't add a baby sibling on to that. It was wrong. Finn's girlfriend had already had a baby – new mother time for Carole Hudson (Hummel now; Kurt would never get used to that) was long gone._

_Except apparently not. She held out a sonogram to them and Kurt took it slowly. He stared down at the black and white image, not really understanding it. Carole tried explaining things to them, but Kurt and Finn stared down at it and saw right through it. They were going to be big brothers – their parents were having a baby together – it was all so _weird.

"Do you think I'll be good at it?" Finn asked nervously.

Kurt turned to Finn, confused, and asked, "Good at what?"

Finn looked uncomfortable as he said, "Helping take care of her and stuff. I'm kind of clumsy – I don't want to break her."

"You won't break her," Kurt replied instantly. "I think you'll be just fine at it. As long as I don't hold her in public, it'll be okay."

"What?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked exasperated as he explained, "I'm gay, Finn. The last thing I need is to be carrying a baby in public. I'll get even _more_ rude comments than I already do."

"People aren't that mean," Finn waved it off.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow and Finn's face turned serious. "Oh. Sorry, dude," he said.

Kurt returned to folding the baby's clothes as Finn put the finishing touches on the mobile. "Did you buy her enough clothes?" Finn teased.

"Carole and I only went shopping once," Kurt said defiantly.

"And you bought half the store," Finn laughed. "Why does a baby need like ten pink dresses?"

"One is purple," Kurt shot defensively. He sighed and said, "Plus, Gymboree was having a sale and we were excited. And my little sister is going to be the most in-style girl in her daycare."

"I don't think the other kids care," Finn pointed out.

"No, but the parents will," Kurt smirked. "They'll wonder why they're not dressing their children better, and then at least half of them will buy nicer clothes for their babies, and I'll be doing a whole new generation a favor."

"You're going to use our sister to get rid of bad fashion?" Finn asked, confused.

"Well…when you say it like that it makes me sound bad," Kurt pouted. "But essentially, yes."

Finn pulled out his cell phone for the millionth time that day. Kurt looked over at him and felt the same growing anxiety in his chest that Finn was feeling. "Soon, Finn," Kurt reassured him. "Your mom said they'd probably call in the afternoon. It's only three."

"Three is the afternoon," Finn replied.

Kurt sighed. He was getting anxious, too. They looked around the room; it was meticulously clean and filled with more baby toys and pink things than was probably normal.

The minute Kurt's cell phone started ringing, they both became wide eyed. Kurt put his phone on speaker and answered, "Hello?"

"Kurt?" Burt asked; the excitement in his voice was hard to miss.

"And Finn," Finn spoke up with a smile. "You're on speaker."

"Good," Burt said happily. "Boys, she's here! Seven pounds, six ounces, twenty inches – she's so beautiful, boys. So beautiful! Come meet her!"

"We're on our way," Kurt said with a smile.

"No speeding!" Burt called out just before Kurt hung up the phone.

Finn and Kurt raced down the hallway and out to Kurt's Navigator. Kurt tried his best not to speed, but he was excited. Six months ago if someone had told him he'd be excited about his dad and Finn's mom having a baby together, Kurt would have thought they were crazy. Finn was just as anxious, even though initially the idea of it all kind of grossed him out.

The drive took too long, but soon they were bounding into the hospital, trying to keep their cool. Kurt asked the lady at the front desk where they could find Carole Hummel, and they were directed to room 394. The elevator dragged on and Finn thought for a moment that he should have just taken the stairs. Kurt stood anxiously at his side, and once the elevator got to the third floor, they stepped out and made their way down the hall.

Burt stood outside the door, watching for them. "Hey boys," he said with a smile.

He was absolutely glowing. Kurt hadn't seen his dad that happy since the day he married Carole, and it made his heart swell a little knowing she had brought him happiness once again. "You ready to meet your little sister?" he asked.

Finn and Kurt smiled and nodded. They walked quietly into the room where Carole rested in bed looking exhausted but overjoyed. She held a bundle of blankets in her arms and stared down at the baby within with pride. When the boys walked in, Carole looked up and beamed at them. She had tears brimming in her eyes. "Boys, meet Elizabeth," she smiled, looking back down at the baby in her arms.

They walked to her bedside and stared down at the little girl. It was hard to see her through the hat and blankets the nurses had adorned her with, but she still looked beautiful. "She's so tiny…" Finn said, staring at her in awe.

"She's the perfect size for a baby," Carole told him with a laugh.

"I was never that size," Finn told her incredulously.

Carole let out a chuckle and said, "When you were born you were a whopping nine pounds, four ounces, so I suppose you're right."

Kurt had tears brimming in his own eyes. He'd never told anyone, but he always wished his parents had given him a younger brother or sister. Being an only child was wonderful and all, but when his mom died, Kurt could have used someone close to his age to help him through, and someone to play with. Finally he'd gotten his wish. "Do you boys want to hold her?" Carole asked, looking up at them.

Finn looked a little scared, but Kurt just nodded. Hesitantly, Kurt reached down to scoop the baby out of Carole's arms. As he did, she helped him settle the baby just so. Elizabeth squirmed in Kurt's arms for a moment and made a soft cooing noise before letting out a sigh and resting comfortably once again. Kurt beamed down at the little girl.

Carole rested back against the pillows on her bed. She'd gone into the hospital at six o'clock that morning and had been in labor all day; it was no wonder she looked ready for a nap. "So what did you boys do today while we were here?" Burt asked, stepping over to where Finn stood across from Kurt, staring down at his little sister in awe.

"We cleaned the nursery," Finn told him.

"And then we cleaned it again," Kurt laughed.

Finn gave a lopsided smile as he said, "And then after we cleaned it the third time you called."

Burt laughed and said, "You guys weren't excited at all, were you?"

Kurt and Finn just laughed, slightly embarrassed. They'd come a long way in accepting they'd have a little sister in the six months they'd known about the pregnancy. Finn's eyes met Kurt and he asked hesitantly, "Can I hold her?"

Kurt nodded and looked down at Elizabeth for a moment. He didn't want to drop her, but he didn't know how to pass her over to Finn. Finn stepped forward and rested his arms right below Kurt's. Slowly Kurt slid his arms away, leaving Finn holding Elizabeth. He looked nervous and she kept squirming, but when he relaxed, so did she. Burt looked on proudly. "You two are gonna be great brothers for her," he commented.

"Poor girl," Kurt said, looking at her. "She's _never_ going to be able to date."

Finn just laughed, because deep down they knew it was true – _nobody_ was going to hurt their baby sister, no matter how old they were compared to her.

Elizabeth was six months old and she already had her brothers wrapped around her finger. They were preparing to move off to college; both would be attending Kent State, Finn for Music Education and Kurt for Fashion Merchandising and French. Leaving Elizabeth behind was going to be the hardest thing for them. They'd be three hours away and Kurt was bringing his car so they could go home if they wanted to. "No coming home in the first month," Carole told them as she stood in the doorway.

Burt's truck and Kurt's Navigator were filled with boxes and they all stood in the door to the house, saying goodbye. "Come here, Lizzie," Kurt said in his cooing voice that she'd gotten so used to.

He scooped her up into his arms and gave her a kiss. "We'll miss you," he told her, nuzzling her and making her laugh.

"My turn, dude," Finn said, pushing at Kurt's shoulder just enough to get him to hand her over.

She was wearing pink (it was practically the only color Finn had ever seen her in) but he felt manly as ever, holding his baby sister in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. She looked up at him curiously and he said, "We'll be back soon, Drizzle."

"That is the weirdest nickname _ever_," Kurt said with a laugh, reaching over to hold her hand (or rather, have his finger held by her tiny hand).

"She likes it," Finn insisted.

He squished his fingers into her sides to make her laugh and Kurt winked at her, "See you soon, baby girl."

Carole took Elizabeth back and gave both boys big hugs and kisses goodbye. "Call me as soon as you guys get there," she said tearfully. "And after you've unpacked, and on your first day of classes, and…"

"They'll be fine, honey," Burt insisted, giving her a kiss before ushering the boys to the cars.

They watched sadly as Carole and Elizabeth waved goodbye.

Yeah, they were going to have to visit home soon, because Lizzie was just too precious to leave behind.


End file.
